


Home

by sweet_lovin_zombie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_lovin_zombie/pseuds/sweet_lovin_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus heads home after a long job, looking forward to seeing his lover, Freed, again. Written for anon who requested Frufus fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

As Rufus Lore made his way home from the train station, having just finished a job, he was suddenly struck with how dark it was. The streets were barren, and sky was nearly black, and thick gray clouds shaded any stars from view.  
The streetlights flickered luminously overhead, casting a dim orange glow over the streets as he walked by. It was chilly and Rufus could feel the first gentle drops of rain as they pattered onto his hat. The only thing keeping him from pulling his coat tighter around himself was the small house he could see coming closer—the small house that belonged to he and Freed.  
A small smile let itself slip onto his features as he thought of his green-haired lover. He’s probably sleeping, Rufus thought, stepping onto the front lawn, and ducking under the porch just as it began to drizzle. 

Slipping his key out of his pocket, he quickly turned the lock, gently pushing the door out of his way. He slowly entered into the house, peeling off his now damp boots as he stepped into the foyer. His jacket followed soon after, placed delicately on a hook next to a familiar burgundy one, and moments later, his hat was placed on an adjacent rung.  
His eyes immediately swept over the familiar living room, and even further back into the adjoining kitchen, and he felt some of his homesickness vanish. Two long weeks he had been away from home, and given all the hotel rooms he had seen during that time, it was nice to be greeted with such a familiar, unchanging sight. 

Holding back a yawn, the memory mage sought out the door that lead to the room he and Freed shared. He refrained from turning on any lights, lest they reflect into the bedroom and disturb its occupant, and his eyes had already adjusted to the darkness outside, so he easily spotted the door. Slowly pushing it open, just a crack, he was just able to see the outline of the bed, and the sleeping figure nestled amongst the blankets.

He slipped carefully into the room, pushing the door up behind him, and stealthily made his way over to the dresser. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of sweats, he quickly changed out of his damp, clingy clothing, and his body immediately relaxed once the restrictive layers were shed away. He then turned towards the bed, and gently slid underneath the warm blankets, trying his hardest not to jostle the frame. 

His sore muscles immediately eased at the feeling of the soft mattress underneath him, and his eyelids grew heavy, as if suddenly made of lead. But even though the soreness in his body was gone, the soreness in his heart was only eased when he slid forward and wrapped his arms around the waist of his lover. Hugging him close, he buried his nose in the long, braided green hair, and felt a smile tugging at his lips.

He couldn’t describe how wonderful it felt, having the other back in his arms again. It had been too long since he’d felt the soft, smooth skin or smelled the mint shampoo and honeysuckle soap. He just wanted to lie awake forever and admire the other, and he honestly tried to do so. But it wasn’t long before two weeks of hard work and sleep deprivation caught up with him, and his eyelids slid closed, sending him into a deep sleep. 

It wasn’t until a few hours later that the bed’s original occupant, Freed, began to stir. He tiredly brushed his bangs out of his face, and started to sit up, ready to start his day… until he noticed the familiar warmth behind him, and the comforting set of arms wrapped around his waist.

He remained still for a moment, wondering if, perhaps this could be a dream. But the soft snores of the other, and the calm, sleeping face were too realistic for this to be a creation of his subconscious. Slowly, a smile lifted itself onto his features, and he aimed a tiny peck over his lover’s lips.

“Welcome home,” he said softly, before settling back down, and closing his eyes to the sound of the rain.


End file.
